


On The Waves

by YuGiOhRox



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Pirate AU, Silver is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr prompt: "Pirate AU Sildarts"</p>
    </blockquote>





	On The Waves

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: "Pirate AU Sildarts"

Sword fighting wasn’t meant to be as hard as it was being that moment, Gildarts was good at it, it had always been one of the things he was good at. He was the captain of the vessel after all, being able to hold your own in a fight came with the territory. So it shouldn’t have been so difficult.

Though, he guessed that was Silver’s fault.

“So after we’ve finished on this ship, we’re going to go back to what we were doing before, right??”

Gildarts almost lost his balance when he blocked the swing of an opponent, Silver was fighting off two marines easily, Gildarts seemed to be the only pirate of _his_  crew that was having trouble. He only had _one_  opponent right now, terrific.

It didn’t help that what they’d been doing before fighting marines was making out against the mast. Yes, it was _totally_  a good idea to bring that up in the middle of a fight.

“You know I’m not going to stop bugging you until you give me an answer.” In any other situation, Gildarts would wipe the smirk right off Silver’s face, but there was the persistent marine to deal with first. A knock to the head should keep him down if Gildarts aimed it right.

THWACK! The guy went down and Gildarts let out a shallow sigh of relief.

He was glad that was over, but Silver was still smirking at him leaning against the rail, feet resting on the two marines he’d beaten. There was a shout and Gildarts turned to see ten more enemy fighters coming up from below deck. Well, that was more than they’d expected to encounter when they climbed on board, such a bother.

Before moving forward to fight again, Gildarts turned back to Silver with a sigh. “Yes Silver, I will more than happily make out with you later, but right now, can we get back to work?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Did you two really have to do this now?” Gray appeared, dropping a chest down on the deck and glaring at Gildarts. Ah, he never had been happy about what Gildarts had been doing with his Dad, but Gildarts was genuinely not a guilty party this time!

“Sorry Gray, we’ll be good now.” Silver slid off the rail easily, ruffling Gray’s hair before holding his weapon up, side glancing Gildarts and winking before facing forward.

Why did Gildarts put up with him again?

The confrontation began, and Silver wasted no time breaking someone’s nose with the hilt of his sword.

Oh, that was why.


End file.
